Relaciones Francia-Italia/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios italianos Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica Francese, Emmanuel Macron. quirinale.it Emmanuel Macron - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron (L) with Italian PM Paolo Gentiloni on Sunday. Reuters/Philippe Wojazer Emmanuel Macron - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| El presidente galo, Emmanuel Macron, junto al primer ministro italiano, Giuseppe Conte en la cumbre del G7 en Canadá. IAN LANGSDON / AFP |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Giorgio Napolitano ontmoet de nieuwe Franse president François Hollande. © afp François Hollande - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| FRANCOIS HOLLANDE ET SERGIO MATTARELLA LORS D'UNE RENCONTRE A PARIS. transalpine.com François Hollande - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e François Hollande. Photo: Salvatore Contino Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Congress of the Socialist Party in Le Mans, France on November 19, 2005 - Francois Hollande and Romano Prodi. François Hollande - Mario Monti.jpg| "Wenn es brennt, muss man löschen und nicht auf die Brandschutzvorschriften bestehen": So schätzen Mario Monti (l.) und François Hollande die Krise ein Quelle: AFP Enrico Letta - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) welcomes Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta at the Élysée Palace in Paris, France. Reuters François Hollande - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Francois Hollande (Foto LaPresse) François Hollande - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| FILE - In this Jan. 10, 2016 file photo, French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Italian Premier Paolo Gentiloni before their talks at the Elysee Palace in Paris. According to reports Wednesday, Jan. 11, 2016, Gentiloni was hospitalized in Rome upon his return from Paris following a sudden indisposition and successfully underwent a minor angioplasty surgery. (AP Photo/Christophe Ena, FILE) |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Giorgio Napolitano - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Nicolas Sarkozy, Presidente della Repubblica Francese. presidenti.quirinale.it Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian interior minister Giuliano Amato meets his counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy of France at Viminal palace in Rome, 14 July 2006. Nicolas Sarkozy started a two-day visit to Rome. Nicolas Sarkozy - Romano Prodi.jpg| WRAP Presser by Sarkozy, Prodi and Zapatero AP Archives Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi y Nicolas Sarkozy, durante una reunión en 2011. AFP Mario Monti - Nicolas Sarkozy‏‎.jpg| Taxe Tobin : Nicolas Sarkozy veut accélérer la mise en oeuvre |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (Italy), Jacques Chirac (Franch elected President), Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Jacques Chirac‏.jpg| Ciampi accolto all'Eliseo da Jacques Chirac in una foto del 29 settembre 2003 (ansa) Giorgio Napolitano - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Il Capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano in visita ufficiale a Parigi nel settembre del 2006, ricevuto all’Eliseo dal Presidente francese Jacques Chirac. Napolitano ribadisce in conferenza stampa «La piena condivisione sul ruolo essenziale dell’intesa fra Italia e Francia per il rilancio dell’Europa e per la ricerca di risposte valide ai principali problemi da affrontare sulla scena mondiale». (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) - (a cura di Leda Balzarotti e Barbara Miccolupi) Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) chats with Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini during the family photo gathering of an Inter-Governmental Conference on Europe March 29, the first meeting of an expected year-long review of the EU's treaties by European leaders. EU leaders pledged to prepare the bloc for the "historic mission" of taking in new members, launching formal talks on Europe's future at the summit haunted by the crisis over British beef. EUROPE Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (C) shake hands with supporters as they arrive in Nimes, southern France for a two-day summit September 23. A common European defence policy and cooperation in the arms industry are expected to be discussed at the summit. D'Alema will meet French Prime Minister Lionel Jospin on September 24. PW//ME Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and French President Jacques Chirac. Jacques Chirac - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: the Prime Minister of Luxembourg, Jean-Claude Juncker, the Prime Minister of Italy, Romano Prodi and the President of France, Jacques Chirac NATO photos Jacques Chirac‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, charla con el presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, mientras esperan a que comience la sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo y Conferencia Intergobernamental en Bruselas en 2003. (EFE) Jacques Chirac‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Handshake between Jacques Chirac, on the right,a nd Mario Monti in the presence of Erkki Liikanen, Emma Bonino, Ritt Bjerregaard, David Williamson, from left to right and Jacques Santer, on the right. European Union |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con François Mitterrand all'Aeroporto di Orly. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Francesco Cossiga - François Mitterrand.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Francoise Mitterrand. Photo: Marcellino Fernando Radogna François Mitterrand - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| (2 Dec 1981) The Prime Minister of Italy, Giovanni Spadolini, is in Paris and meets with French President Francois Mitterrand. AP Archive Bettino Craxi - François Mitterrand.jpg| Craxi con François Mitterrand con alla sede del Psi (foto Ansa) Amintore Fanfani - François Mitterrand.jpg| Amintore Fanfani, Francois Mitterand. 6/9/87. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. 6/20/88. François Mitterrand - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Leaders of Group of Seven posed for the photograph in London on July 15, 1991. (detalle de imagen). George Bush Presidential Library and Museum François Mitterrand - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu François Mitterrand - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi - François Mitterrand (AP) |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| Valery Giscard D Estaing And Giovanni Leone Talking In Rome In Italy-Europe On December 4Th 1975 Sandro Pertini - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry GISCARD D'ESTAING s'est rendu à Rome pour une visite de travail avec les autorités italiennes, le président Sandro PERTINI et Arnaldo FORLANI, puis rencontrer le Pape Jean Paul II. ina.fr Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Valery Giscard D'Estaing, ex Presidente della Convenzione Europea. Palazzo del Quirinale Aldo Moro - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| When Britain last voted on Europe, Helmut Schmidt was German chancellor, and it was only a "G6". dpa Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Arnaldo Forlani - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (13 Sep 1976) Italy's new Foreign Minister, Arnaldo Forlani arrived at the Elysee palace, in Paris, for talks with French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing and French Foreign Minister Louis De Guiringaud. AP Archive Giulio Andreotti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (19 Jul 1977) Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti meets with French Prime Minister Raymond Barre & President Valery Giscard d'Eestaing, in paris. AP Archive Romano Prodi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Romano Prodi y Valery Giscard D´Estaing no se entienden tan bien en estos días. AP Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and The former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing. AP Mario Monti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Embrace between Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, on the left, and Mario Monti. © European Communities , 2002 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jan van de Vel Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Italia